warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Juggernaut Behemoth/@comment-3336377-20150606084415/@comment-26449111-20150606191451
Gas never beats Corrosive against an enemy with reasonable amounts of armor. I tried to compare Gas/Toxin/Corrosive on Torid a while ago and figured out Gas on Torid isn't that great at all. I don't know the base level yet, but even if you were to fight an enemy with only 100 Ferrite armor and Infested health, Corrosive would deal around 23% more damage. That's because Corrosive damage also bypasses 75% of the enemies armor. For 300 armor it's already 60%, for 600 armor it's 100% and so on. The Toxin procs could be worth it, considering Torid appears to be unable to proc the armor reduction effect on the Juggernaut. With the 0.5 toxin aoe multiplier and 2.25 toxin dot multiplier, you should get a 4:11 ratio for Gas and Toxin damage. Factoring in the 125% effectiveness of Toxin vs Ferrite, a 100% status chance Torid would result in a theoretical breakpoint at 7492 armor. Beyond that a Corrosive Torid would always beat a Gas Torid. It all comes down to how much armor the target has and the status chance of your Torid build. You can't reach 100% with a base 20% base status chance, we have to find the practical breakpoints. So, let's compare four builds: A: Serration, SplitChamber, VitalSense, PointStrike, HeavyCaliber, InfectedClip, Stormbringer, MalignentForce - Corrosive with max screen damage B: Serration, SplitChamber, VitalSense, PointStrike, HeavyCaliber, InfectedClip, Hellfire, MalignentForce - Gas with max screen damage C: Serration, SplitChamber, VitalSense, PointStrike, HeavyCaliber, InfectedClip, Thermite Rounds, MalignentForce - Gas with focus on higher status chance D: Serration, SplitChamber, VitalSense, PointStrike, HeavyCaliber, InfectedClip, HammerShot, MalignentForce - pure Toxin The first two are just a raw damage comparison, 32% status chance and 340% elemental. C is 44% status and 310% elemental. D is a pure Toxin build only used to show that Gas damage itself is really not wort it, it's 40% status chance and 250% elemental. A beats B at 387 armor. A beats C at 468 armor. A always beats D --> Corrosive will beat both Gas builds early on. C always beats B and D. D beats B at 515 armor. --> Even pure Toxin often bypasses regular Gas builds. The difference between C and D at 1000 armor is less than 5%. Conclusion: Gas damage itself is a terrible damage type against armored enemies, it would only works to some degree against the Juggernaut because coincidently the toxin aoe has a 25% bonus vs ferrite. This is similar to how Viral is pretty terrible vs higher level Grineer and only offers a decent proc effect. Corrosive however remains the best choice against higher armor values, while still bringing a really useful proc. If this was just a regular enemy with Ferrite/Infested type, I would go with Corrosive any day. However, with the hamfisted damage cap in mind and Torid procs not working with the Juggernaut, Gas becomes exactly the same as corrosive, both will just reach the damage cap and never proc. It doesn't matter what damage type you use. It doesn't matter where you aim your gun at. It doesn't matter how much thought you put into this enemy. This enemy doesn't matter. The point of this is to show that DE treated us with one of the lamest and poorly designed enemies since Nullifiers. Thanks DE.